


After The Storm

by Nightwinging_it



Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Jackdaw - Freeform, M/M, Sick Character, post jackdaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it
Summary: After finding himself caught out in a bad storm, Ben Spenser comes down with a bad fever. Jonah hasn't the slightest clue how to care for a sick man, but he'll be damned if he doesn't see Ben through his recovery.
Relationships: Jonah Pastern/Ben Spenser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really short fic and 4k words later here we are. Maybe someday I'll write something where I don't torment Ben, but in the meantime, enjoy a little sick fic!

On Friday, Ben got caught in a rather vicious storm. 

It was one of those storms that came on suddenly, soaking right through his clothes within minutes. He was out fetching tools to complete repairs for Dora when the sky burst with rain, lightning flashes illuminating his way back. 

When he reached the Green Man, Jonah was pacing anxiously. He looked up, and his expression went from relief to concern.

“Ben!” he said, hurrying over and shrugging out of his coat. He threw it over Ben, who was shivering violently, teeth chattering together. “Come, let’s get you in front of the fire. I’ll fetch you dry clothes.”

“Agnes, get him a blanket,” Dora ordered. 

Jonah sat Ben before the fire, taking the tools from him and hurrying away to get dry clothes. Ben pulled Jonah’s coat round his shoulders, breathing in the scent of Jonah. 

He was grateful when Agnes draped a thick blanket over his shoulders, and even more grateful when Dora pressed a mug of tea into his hands. He sipped it slowly, letting it warm him from the inside out.

Jonah returned and the girls gave Ben privacy to strip from his wet clothes and pull on his dry ones. Jonah wrapped the blanket back around him and sat beside him in front of the fire.

“How long were you in the storm for?” Jonah asked.

“Since it started,” Ben said. He was still shivering, so he scooted closer to Jonah. Jonah wrapped his arms around Ben, both knowing the girls would give them space for a bit. “I’m alright, Jay. Just cold.”

Jonah pursed his lips. “Dora wouldn’t let me go out to look for you. Said there was no point in both of us catching our deaths.”

Ben laughed weakly at that. “After all we’ve survived, I hardly think a cold will be the thing to end us.” He put his head on Jonah’s shoulder, and smiled as Jonah kissed his wet hair. “Thank you. For wanting to look for me, and for not going out and getting soaked.”

“You’re thanking me for wanting to find you and for not finding you,” Jonah said.

“I am,” Ben said.

“Ill already,” Jonah said, but he was smiling a little. “Alright, we’ll warm you up and then it’s off to bed. You look tired.”

“Just all the walking today,” Ben said. He snuggled as close to Jonah as he could, feeling much warmer in the other man’s embrace.

They sat like that for a while.

On Saturday, Ben had a headache and a cough.

He blamed his cough on the dust from the repairs he was carrying out, and didn’t mention his headache. Jonah brushed Ben’s hair away from his face a few times throughout the day, and Ben knew it was just to check him for fever. 

But he had none, and so Jonah let it slide.

On Sunday, Ben’s body ached, and his throat felt so raw that it hurt to swallow.

He went and played a match of rugby, but he didn’t fare well. He didn’t manage to score Jonah a try. He barely managed to play at all.

When the match was over, Jonah hovered by him. “You don’t look well, Ben.”

Ben forced a smile. “I feel fine. A bit sore from the work yesterday, is all.”

Jonah brushed his hair back, fingers skimming over the skin of Ben’s forehead. But Ben was hot and sweaty from the game, so Jonah couldn’t tell if the heat was a result of that or of fever.

Ben caught his hands, giving them a quick squeeze before releasing them. “Jay, I’m fine. I promise I am. Sore from yesterday and tired out after the game. I’ll have a quick rest when we get back and be back on my feet, I swear it.”

“Then...alright,” Jonah said.

They returned to the Green Man, and Ben washed himself before collapsing on their bed. Jonah left him to rest, and when he woke, it was dark out.

Ben staggered downstairs. “Jonah? Dora?”

“Lookin’ a bit rough,” Bill Penrose said from his seat at the bar.

“Ah, was feeling a bit rough this morning. A rest fixed me up,” Ben assured, and looked over to see Jonah waiting for him behind the bar. 

“You slept a long time,” Jonah said as Ben approached.

“I did,” Ben agreed. “And I feel great now. A lack of rest was all it was.”

That was a lie. He felt worse than before he’d slept. The ache in his throat was getting unbearable now, and his headache was back.

“I’ll take a drink,” Ben said.

Jonah poured him one, and he finished it off with the hopes it would ease his misery. It gave his throat a brief reprieve before the pain settled back in. 

He could feel Jonah’s eyes on him, so he forced himself to stand and get to work. If Jonah suspected he was becoming ill, he wouldn’t let Ben work. 

It’s not that Ben didn’t think he deserved a break when he was ill. He simply felt it wouldn’t be right. They earned their living here through their work. Dora paid them in food and housing, and if Ben wasn’t working, he wouldn’t feel as though he deserved those luxuries. 

After the rough go he’d had upon being released from gaol, he didn’t want to jeopardize his new home and life. He’d worked when wracked with fever before; as irritating as it was now, he could manage. If it got too bad, he’d allow himself to rest. But so long as he could work, he would.

So he did that night. 

On Monday, he felt wretched.

His head pounded, his stomach wouldn’t hold breakfast, and his throat hurt so bad that he nearly whimpered every time he had to swallow. His body shivered uncontrollably, which he blamed on them leaving the window open when it had rained during the night.

He knew he was running a fever, so he avoided Jonah as carefully as he could without arousing his suspicion. Ben felt groggy and weak, and if it hadn’t cleared up by tomorrow, he’d admit to Jonah that he was too ill to work and take a rest for a few days.

But for today, he dragged himself down the stairs, politely declined breakfast, and instead helped himself to tea. Thankfully, it was only Bethany down there. Ben might be able to shrug off his ailments to Jonah, but he doubted he’d slip past Dora with his excuses.

“Are you well, Ben? You seem off,” Bethany said.

“Oh, quite fine,” Ben lied. He cleared his throat, the motion tearing at his sore throat. “We slept with the window open, and I suspect it’s just allergies. Should clear up shortly.”

“Well, if you’re feeling fine, would you be able to aid Aaron today? He and Harry are bringing the _Dainty Jane_ ashore for some repairs. They were hoping you could assist them,” she said.

Ben very much did not want to do that, but he nodded. “Certainly. I’ll head right down there.”

“Ben?” Ben turned to face Jonah. “Have you already eaten?”

“I was going to grab a bite on the way to help Aaron and Harry,” Ben said. “I figured I could bring something for the three of us to eat. Long day’s work ahead, after all.” 

“Really? What are you doing?” Jonah asked. “I could help.”

“That’s alright,” Ben said. “We’re just bringing the boat ashore for repairs.”

“I’ll walk with you. I’m cleaning the gutters of that shop by the docks today,” Jonah said. “Let me have a bite and we’ll be off.”

Ben waited as Jonah ate breakfast, and then the two bid farewell to Bethany and set off for the day. It was nice out, if a little hot.

“Are you alright, Ben?” Jonah asked after they’d walked in silence for a bit. Ben opened his mouth, and Jonah reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. He looked upset. “You asked me not to lie to you. I’ve always trusted you, Ben. You’ve always been honest with me. So, are you alright?”

Ben deflated a little at that. Jonah was right though; Ben insisted on honesty between them.

“I’m coming down with a cold,” Ben said at last. “A bit dreadful, but I can work. If it becomes too much, I’ll take a few days to sleep it off. I promise.” 

Jonah squeezed his arm. “Thank you for telling me. Are you sure you don’t want to go rest today? I can help Aaron and Harry.”

Ben shook his head. “No, really Jonah, I’m not at my peak but I can still work.” He hoped, at least. “I’ll help with the _Dainty Jane_ and head back and rest for the day. I need to put in some work, though.”

“I’ll admit, I’m a bit lost on what to do for fever,” Jonah said, shrugging his shoulders a little. “I’ve never had to look after someone who was ill. Just myself.” 

“Well, don’t expect to start. I’ll be fine,” Ben said, forcing a smile despite how awful he felt. “Let’s keep going before we’re late.”

They walked side by side, Jonah telling him all the latest gossip. Ben’s fuzzy mind hardly comprehended any of it, and by the time they reached the docks, Ben’s whole body felt ready to collapse.

He forced himself to lift a hand to wave a greeting to Aaron and Harry. “I’m off, Jonah. I’ll see you tonight.”

“And you’ll tell them if you’re too ill to keep working? Won’t you, Ben?” Jonah said.

“Of course,” Ben said. “Off with you now. Those gutters need cleaning.”

“I’ll be just over there at the shop,” Jonah said. He smiled. “I’ll buy us some sweets when I’m done.”

Ben wasn’t sure his stomach could handle sweets, but the gesture was as touching as Jonah’s smile. “I’d love that. Thank you.”

Jonah positively beamed at him before squeezing his arm and setting off to the shop. Ben dragged himself to Aaron and Harry.

“This’ll be hard work,” Harry warned. 

“I’m not the sort to bulk at hard work,” Ben assured. Ten weeks hard in gaol as punishment made a few hours of hard to earn his keep seem like nothing.

They set him to work as they tried to haul the boat ashore. Several other men were aiding them, and as Ben set to pulling on the thick cord he’d been handed, his vision wavered.

He closed his eyes against the dizziness settling over him. He breathed harshly through his nose, everything in his body screaming as he put all his weakened strength into pulling.

He opened his eyes and took a deep, ragged breath. He gave a savage pull, sweat pouring down his face.

His vision filled with darkness, and he ceased to feel anything, even the pain.

“Ben! Ben!”

Ben awoke slowly. He was dazed, and the light hurt his eyes as he cracked them open, so he shut them again. Someone shook his shoulder a little.

“Ben? Can you hear me?” Jonah’s voice.

“He’s out, lad,” someone said.

“No, I saw his eyes open just now. Ben? Ben!” Jonah said, giving him a little shake again. “Ben, please, can you hear me?” 

Ben gave a slow nod and tried to open his eyes again. He squinted up at Jonah.

“Oh, thank-” Jonah cut off and just squeezed Ben’s shoulder. “Good, good, Ben. Are you alright to sit up?”

Ben wasn’t sure. Jonah carefully pulled him up, and Ben reached out and grasped Jonah as a wave of nausea rolled over him. He shut his eyes, swallowing hard against the sensation. Luckily, though, he’d skipped breakfast, and there was nothing to heave up. 

Jonah rubbed his back in slow, comforting circles. “Take your time. Alright. Slowly. Yes, good. Slowly, now. There, you’re up.” 

Ben leaned on Jonah heavily. He realized with a pang of embarrassment that there was a crowd around them.

Jonah saw him looking and gestured to the crowd. “Bugger off. He needs some space.” 

They dispersed, some calling out well-wishes to Ben and offers of help. Ben was too tired to respond.

“Let’s get you back. Can you stand?” Jonah asked.

“Not sure,” Ben croaked. His throat burned, and he groaned and tried to massage it. 

Jonah stood and helped Ben up. It was a slow process, and Ben knew he wouldn’t be able to make the walk back to the Green Man.

Jonah seemed to realize that, too. “Blast. You’re too heavy for me to carry back. I’ll sit you in the shade and see if I can’t find us a ride back.”

He found a bench to settle Ben on and took off. Ben slumped back against the wall behind the bench. He closed his eyes, his temples throbbing. He’d pushed himself too hard, and he deserved whatever lecture Jonah was no doubt planning for him.

“Ben?”

Jonah’s voice was so alarmed, that Ben snapped his eyes open and stumbled forward. Jonah caught him, keeping him from falling off the bench.

“Sorry, sorry!” Jonah said. “I just thought...I thought you’d fainted again. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

“I might’ve nodded off,” Ben said, noticing a carriage behind Jonah. “Has it been a bit?”

“Just a few minutes,” Jonah said, helping him up. “I’ve found us a ride back. Then it’s straight to bed for you.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Ben said.

Jonah got him in the carriage, and Ben fell asleep on the short ride back. Jonah had to wake him and help him out.

When they entered, Dora put her hands on her hips. “One of the men told me you’d fainted, Ben Spenser.” She shook her head. “Are you a grown man or not? You should know when to rest.”

“I apologize,” Ben said, hanging his head.

“I’m taking him to bed,” Jonah promised. “He won’t be getting out of it until he feels better.”

“Good. And you’re welcome for not letting you out in the rain. I’m not sure how we would’ve dragged both of you back here,” Dora said, waving them away.

Getting Ben up to their bedroom was quite the process, but they made it. Ben collapsed on it, and Jonah began to put blankets on him.

“What...what do I do?” Jonah asked once Ben was settled. He was anxiously playing with the corner of a blanket. “I’m not sure how to care for you.”

Ben gave a tired smile at that. “I’ll care for myself now, Jay. Promise. Sorry to have worried you.”

“You better be,” Jonah said, and he actually sounded angry. Ben looked at him in surprise, and Jonah looked away. “I was watching you from the roof while I was cleaning the gutters. I saw you go down. It scared me, Ben.” 

Ben reached out and tugged Jonah onto the bed. He wrapped Jonah in his arms, tucking Jonah against his body.

“Oh, Jay,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I am. But after what happened...after I lost everything...I wanted to earn our place here. I didn’t want to risk it. It was foolish not to let myself rest, and I am sorry for putting you through that.”

Jonah looked up at him. “I would’ve worked twice as hard so you could rest. I would, Ben.” He traced his fingers along Ben’s cheek, frown growing at how feverishly hot Ben’s skin was. “You don’t have to work yourself to death. I’ll care for you. I promise.”

Ben turned and kissed Jonah’s palm. “I know. My Jay.”

“I’m not sure how to do it properly, but I will care for you,” Jonah said.

“I just need fluids and rest. Perhaps a little soup, but I can’t stomach it just yet,” Ben said.

“I’ll get you some tea,” Jonah said.

“Thank you,” Ben said.

Jonah left the room and Ben slumped back against the pillows. He felt horrible for worrying Jonah like that. And, well, he just felt horrible in general.

Jonah returned a few minutes later. He sat beside Ben and offered him the tea. Ben drank it, grateful for the relief it offered his throat.

He closed his eyes as Jonah touched his forehead and began to play with his hair. “You feel very feverish, Ben. Do you need a doctor?”

“No,” Ben said, leaning towards Jonah’s soothing touch. “Just rest.”

With Jonah stroking his hair, and the tea warming him, Ben fell asleep.

He got much worse before he started to get better.

On Tuesday, his fever grew worse, and he couldn’t muster the energy to get out of bed. 

“Please, Ben,” Jonah said, standing at their bedside with soup. “Just a little. You hardly ate yesterday.”

Ben felt tired and irritable. “I can’t. I don’t want it.”

Jonah set his features into a stubborn expression. “Benedict Spenser, you’re going to have some soup, and that’s that.” 

Ben turned his head away childishly. As Jonah sat beside him and tried to prop him up, Ben’s resolve broke, and he groaned at the smell of the soup.

“Jay, please, I can’t,” he whispered. His stomach hurt. He felt like he’d be ill if he put anything in it.

Jonah’s expression softened. “Just a few sips, Ben. You need strength. Just a few, I promise.” 

Ben gave in and allowed Jonah to tip the soup into his mouth. He took small sips, letting his protesting stomach settle between each. When he was positive he could stomach no more, he pushed it away weakly.

“Alright. You got something in you, and that’s good,” Jonah said, setting the soup aside and holding Ben in his arms. 

Ben gripped Jonah’s shirt and buried his face against Jonah’s chest. He felt desperate for the comfort, and Jonah was all too eager to give it to him. 

On Wednesday, his fever peaked.

“We should fetch a doctor,” Jonah said anxiously as Dora switched out Ben’s blankets. Ben had soaked them in sweat overnight.

Dora pressed her hand to Ben’s forehead. He was asleep, barely able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes today, and breathing harshly. 

“Bethany had a fever this bad when she got caught out in a storm two years ago. If the fever hasn’t broken by tomorrow, we’ll get him a doctor,” Dora said.

“But...What do I do?” Jonah asked, looking at Ben helplessly. 

“Lay a cool, damp cloth on his forehead. Get fluids into him.” She made a gesture with her fingers. “Can’t your magic help him?”

“I don’t know how,” Jonah said, looking down at his hands. He could walk on air, but he didn’t know how to offer Ben any relief. 

“Then get the cloth and some tea,” Dora said, leaving the room. “I’ll wash his blankets and switch them out again in a few hours.”

Jonah wet a cloth with cool water and laid it over Ben’s forehead. He got some tea and managed to get Ben to drink a bit of it.

Ben let out a hacking cough that made the hairs on Jonah’s arms stand up. He helped Ben sit up as he continued to cough, rubbing his back.

He should’ve gone and found him before the storm broke. He’d sensed it coming, knew it would be bad. But he’d waited until it started before he decided to go searching for Ben. And now...now this…

“Ben, my Ben,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to Ben’s hair. There was nothing he could do now but care for Ben. 

Ben reached for him, and Jonah sat beside him. He held Ben to his body, feeling his lover tremble in his arms, his skin burning alarmingly with fever. 

“Jonah,” Ben croaked, and buried his head against Jonah’s neck. 

Jonah drew the covers up around them. Ben felt so hot that Jonah couldn’t believe he needed the warmth, but his shivering said otherwise. 

“Easy, Ben,” Jonah soothed, stroking his hand through Ben’s hair. 

“Sorry to...worry you…” Ben said, his voice weak, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Jonah’s heart squeezed. Leave it to Ben to be more worried about Jonah than himself.

“None of that,” Jonah said, holding him tighter. “You just rest now.”

“I want to walk on the air again,” Ben said, closing his eyes and holding onto Jonah. “I want to hear you laugh. I want to fall into your arms.”

“And you will,” Jonah promised. “See, that’s why you’ve got to rest. When your fever is gone, I’ll see you dance across the skies, Ben Spenser.” 

Ben fell asleep in his arms. When Dora came back later, she swapped out the blankets without a word to Jonah, and changed the cloth on Ben’s forehead. Jonah was grateful he didn’t have to release Ben.

On Thursday, Ben’s fever went down the slightest.

He spent the day sleeping, and Jonah and Dora spent the day tending to him, trying to get him to drink fluids on the rare occasion that he woke. 

On Friday, Ben was feeling much better.

He wasn’t well enough to get out of bed yet, but his fever was low and he was much more lucid. He even felt well enough to read to Jonah, who was relieved at his continued recovery.

So Jonah curled against him and listened to Ben’s voice, still weak, read to him. Ben had to stop fairly often to get a drink to soothe his throat, but he finished the book and even managed a tired smile at Jonah’s expression.

“Sleep,” Jonah said, kissing his cheek. 

“You’ll return to working tomorrow, won’t you? I’m much better, Jonah,” Ben said.

Jonah didn’t want to leave Ben, but he knew Ben was right. “Yes, I’ll begin working again. But I’ll be back as soon as I’m done. And you’ll eat a full meal, right Ben?”

Ben nodded, and Jonah smiled widely at that. Ben set the book aside and rested with his body pressed lightly to Jonah’s, closing his eyes.

“Thank you for caring for me,” he said.

Jonah put an arm around him to hold him even closer. He kissed the back of Ben’s neck. “You’d do it for me.”

“I would,” Ben agreed. “But you’ve been wonderful about it, Jay. Thank you.”

Jonah held him until he fell asleep.

On Saturday, Ben was well enough to get out of bed. 

He had a meal with Agnes and Bethany, read to Agnes, and only needed to nap once during the day. Dora made him some tea, and he sat outside to get some fresh air.

He was still outside when Jonah returned from whatever he’d been doing during the day. His eyes lit up at the sight of Ben, who raised a hand to wave a greeting.

They all had dinner together that night, and Ben even managed to finish his meal. He and Jonah retired to bed early, and Ben read them a short story before they fell asleep.

On Sunday, Ben felt nearly back up to full health.

He was still a little tired, and there was a dull ache in his throat. He found himself coughing and stopping to catch his breath after walking up the stairs. But he could easily stomach full meals, and he even did some small work around the inn.

Jonah returned from working early that day, while there was still light outside. He took Ben by the hand and led him outside the inn.

“Go,” he said, grin on his face as he gestured to the open air.

Ben’s heart soared as he stepped up on nothing, and danced through the air. He felt so free, so much better. He couldn’t contain his laughter, the sound growing as Jonah cheered him on from the ground. Ben climbed higher and higher, not even bothered when his laughter turned into a brief coughing fit.

The wind swept across his face, blowing his hair back. The air smelled fresh and clean, and Ben breathed it in deeply as he dashed through the sky itself. 

As his chest began to ache, his throat growing sorer from his coughing, he lowered himself towards Jonah. Jonah opened his arms wide, and Ben leapt into them, the two falling to the ground, laughter tangling like their limbs.

Jonah stroked Ben’s hair away from his face, studying his joyous expression. “Better?”

“Much,” Ben said, eyes glowing. He bent down and kissed Jonah. “Thank you, Jay. Thank you. I love you.”

Jonah pulled him closer, hugging Ben to his body. Ben, whose skin was cool from the wind, with cheeks flushed from the breeze instead of the fever. Ben, healthy, happy, in love with Jonah.

“I love you, Ben,” Jonah said, and the two laid on the ground together, staring up at the sky as the sun began to set.

Ben was well again. They could come out and dance around the skies everyday if they so pleased. Jonah could get drunk on that marvelous laughter, his heart swelling with pride that he’d pried it out of serious Ben. 

And Ben would be content to just lie here forever, Jonah’s warm arms around him. Even when things got bad, Ben trusted they would get better. He lived for these moments, wrapped in his lover’s arms, the sky vast and full of possibilities above them, their home beside them, and their dedication to each other unwavering.

**Author's Note:**

> I just...love these two so much and need so much more content of them...


End file.
